Wiki Opureliveygt96Oficcial
Contenidos De Animes y Videojuegos nuevos para las nuevas plataformas y algunas de 360 y ps3 para cerrar con ellas,con nuestra diseñadora y creadora de esta nueva saga nos estan esperando Novedades 10439526_1431106437174770_5233586919568803137_n.jpg|Opureliveygt96 (1ra Generacion) nos daria el regreso de nuestro amigo de residen 2 10336705_1414051408880273_4864474348112840495_n.jpg|La libreria de Manqueros nos daran una historia interesante de epidemias 1010276_345246248934431_1214306953_n.jpg|El Grupo De Nuestros Amigos Mas Amados En los VideoJuegos 1426462_406346169491105_86150579_n.png|Gloria Manqueros Muestra un Anime de Color Rosa 8889_308427699282953_1014466613_n.jpg|Para Lada Mexicana Podemos llamar A Gloria Manqueros por celular 72459_308426175949772_953273250_n.jpg|Nuestros Chavos Favoritos de la lista principal nos tiene que dar muchas explicaciones Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica.jpg|¿estas lista para un juego para chica? Chibi wittle ahri by hilighturday-d6eu51i.png|hay personajes pasados al estilo lol Opureliveygt96 (1ra Generacion) Blood Mission (3DS & 2DS), proximamente Opureliveygt96 (1ra generacion) The Cold Blood & The Violencie Fresh (3DS & 2DS) proximamente Opureliveygt96 (1ra Generacion) The Take Pain (3DS & 2DS) proximamente Opureliveygt96 (2da Generacion) Suvivor Demon's (2DS,3DS & PSPVista) proximamente Opureliveygt96 (2da Generacion) Heroe in the World (2DS,3DS & PSPVista) proximamente Opureliveygt96 (2da generacion) Ultimate Humanoid (2DS,3DS & PSPVista) proximamente Opureliveygt96 (3ra Generacion) Power Girl (PSP,XBOX ONE Y PS4) proximamente Opureliveygt96 (3ra Generacion) The Princess Magic (PSP & PS3) proximamente Opureliveygt96 (3ra Generacion) The New Magic Fary (PSP & PC) proximamente Osu! Edition Opureliveygt96 (3DS & 2DS) proximamente Opureliveygt96 Smash (3DS,2DS,PSPVista & PC) proximamente Search And Destroy (Xbox One & PS4) proximamente Stranger in a Strange Land (Xbox One,PS4,PS3 & 360) proximamente Pyres of Varanasi (Xbox One,PS4,Wii U & PC) proximamente La Creadora La nueva chica en videojuegos esta aqui con su nueva saga que nos esperan con susu anime y videojuegos para disfrutar y ver la nueva genracion Ella es princesa en: Gyakuten Saiban: Gloria en una recomendación en almadiados de octubre del 2012 ella no fue buena en el juego Gyakuten Saiban '¿quien recomendado jugar el juego 'Gyakuten Saiban? ramses moraga vega alias ex el protagonista de no more heroes el fue que la recomendó fue la cual se la intereso la mayoría de los FANS de esta saga nadie supo de una princesa esta hora los creadores de esta saga se van a rumorear de una princesa que esta aquí en la biografía la chica es amada por al nivel latino americano y nivel mundial de su éxito en Internet que próximamente es la primera princesa de esta saga aunque nadie lo saben,pero ram quiere ser el nuevo phoenix la cual nos llevara reir de el con sus ridiculecesm,junto su novia de mierda que se cre ser la mejor pero igual vimos su puto face sin comentario que va hacer phoenix solo dice de ser abogado y ser hipocrita con las personas ni fotos ¿que mamada con el? Danganronpa: a su interés de la saga de misterios ella empezó a ser fan ya que nadie la recomendó cierto de sus amigos cercanos le remedaron ver la serie ya que su seguidor william torres le intereso la saga el le dice a ella su fanatismo ella empezó interesar la saga la cual los fans todos aman la comedia de cada personaje william próximamente que hay una princesa de esta saga, gloria manqueros los creadores próximamente darán la publicidad al nivel mundial de su éxito japones, manqueros todos te estamos esperando de tu exito mundial de tu nuevo proyecto, ella empieza hacer nuevas experiancias para hacer su nueva saga que algun dia haga eso. Assassins Creed: en 2008 ella empezó jugar Assassins Creed la cual no fue buena su padre y su hermano pasaron 2 juegos para completar la colección de esa saga es la 3 ella empezó investigar del juego mas exitoso al nivel mundial ella quiere ser fan pero sus amigos son seguideros del juego ella empezó interesarle así que ella puede ser que debe buscar la guía de todos los juegos para dar su éxito para ser la maestra del juego pero le gusto la saga para dar el éxito de su sangre que su padre deja jugar ese juego durante mucho tiempo así ella es la nueva princesa en Assassins Creed manqueros siempre tendrás el éxito en tu sangre de tu gran futuro te espera dentro de 10 años para ser famosa. Vamos a esperar con su game play con ese saga No More Heroes: cuando ella empezó a tener el éxito desconocido en 2011 cuando esta hora ella quiso conocer la saga cuando ella compro el wii empezó a jugar antes ella conoce el juego que le recomendó su ex novia ramses el dice que ese juego tiene una historia interesante que nunca cuando vio las fechas de esa saga ellas conoce las guías del juego y hubo un bonus de Killer is Dead la cual lo vio en 2013 ella quiere ser parte de la saga pero sus amigos dicen que sera genial pero nu va estar el protagonista de No More Heroes 'cuando ramses se retira ser su ídolo pero ella siempre se sus comentarios ella siempre lo amado para ram siempre tenia que ignora y ser el trabajador de la desconocida pero ella tiene el talento de los juegos de violencia ya que la desconocida es una semis delincuente ya que desea la pelea y ram con las fotos pornográficas,para ser el hombre que ama estar con mujeres sin ropa, ella como trabajo de incógnito y ella su trabajo de lava cerebros ella tiene un ídolo que es el mentor demoníaco y manqueros los protagonistas de No More Heroes y Killer is Dead ya que su sangre lo llevo para estar que el juego de ser la princesa de esta saga es gloria manqueros ¿ramses moraga tendrá un rival? El resultado en su puto face si tiene fotos de traviz no de phoenix ¿como nos va explicar ese pendejo? Call Of Duty: gloria manqueros al interesare en el juego cuando empezó ser la maestra novata del modo fácil ella estar avisando poco a poco de la generación ultima del 360 y ps3 ella fue fan cuando termina los juegos mas vendidos al nivel mundial ella le interesare la publicidad nueva,fans de CALL OF DUTY diremos a manqueros de su gran éxito que la vamos a esperar,cuando seas la primera chica otaku y pronto te invitaremos al clup de call of duty,pronto en su gran éxito y su frikimania especial de Call of duty Opureliveygt96 el crimen y la guerra fría y próximamente la animación,todos los fans están interesados del friki especial poco visto en youtube. Su amigo le dijo que tomara años de hacer princesa con 4 dificultades de ese saga de guerra Shin Megami Tensei: durante en el 2012 ella empezó interesare a devil survivor 2 la cual llevo su fanatismo en el lugar 2 por un poco de conocimiento general cuando en los finales de mismo año ella empezó dar su fanatismo hacia el cielo ella planea dar la colección de su vida,como diseñadora de productos publicitarios ella fue el primer lugar en mexico como nueva publicidad nacional y próximamente internacional para poder que sus seguidores para dar la nueva coronación como la primera princesa en esa saga solo esperamos que ella compre la colección para dar su fanatismo cuando ella estaba con ram moraga el estaba en buenas condiciones pero paso en junio que su empresa se quedo en quiebra gracias a su novia el no pudo seguir su mejor música pero su amigo toma su lugar ella fue la primera cuando ram le dijo que dejara ser la princesa shin megami tensei porque la saga de ace anttoney no dejaría que su hipocresía e ignorante acepta con esa actitud por su novia y que ella le gusta estar con ram para dar la publicidad nudista internacional y con las revistas porno que se publicara algún día, pero gloria tiene otros futuros que hacer pero su novio quien esta junto con ella para dar pocas publicidad toman encenta sus tareas y trabajos pendientes ella esta escribiendo el libro cold blood and fresh violence que tomara mucho por sus trabajos por sus pendientes de su preparatoria privada la cual nadie sabe de ramses que fue el responsable de hacer su compañía el estaba como sus asuntos como un verdadero idiota como para quien lo cuenta mentiras en su idioteces como mejor hipócrita del mes en la universidad el le interesa ser abogado pero no estudiar las normas y mas que estaría en la cárcel por mala conducta el todos le tomaron encenta como un pendejo para todos de su país natal el le gusta ser racista con los norte americanos y el crees que todos se reirían de su futuro como mal padre y su esposa seria como una loca, manqueros hay que ignorar de sus comentarios pendejos. Como pisar a Final Fantasy con su aburrido y complicado RPG Historia Opureliveygt96 Se dio el titulo en 2009,despues De la banda GT formada por''' Gloria Manqueros "The Princess Shin Megami Tensei",duerante su niñez ella empezo crear una caricatura sobre su libreta de dibujos de la primaria durante en el 2007 se hizo llamar '''Mylaz Febrero,con sus propios personajes cuando fue ispirada de la revista W.I.T.C.H.,para hacer comics y mangas desde su imaginacion de Ojamajo Doremi,'cuando las 13 años dejo ser fan de la brujeria y celebraciones gringas ('Halloween),cuando ella empezo a Dedicarce ser diseñadora porque se fataniso por las revistas de glamor,pero cuando tras terminar su secundaria ella empezo a ver el manga y novelasy esa es la razon que va inventar el anime a color rosa y azul. Cuando empezo a hacer nueva en internet durante en marzo del 2010, en esa epoca existía el Messenger (ahora ya tenemos Skype & Whatsap) agrego sus amigos durante a los 14 años,en Agosto del 2010 Empezo crear el Fecebook con el Correo de ('''tkm_bill_kaulitz@hotmail.com),El Twitter con el correo de ('glorita_anahi@hotmail.com'),El Myspace con el correo ('gloria_billteamo@live.com.mx'),El Hi5 con el correo de ('gloria_ybillkaulitz@live.com.mx') por ultimo en la familia de su correo fue ('glorita_vampire@hotmail.com')tras hacer semi fan de tokio hotel, ella fue fan de '''Jonas Brothers', como sabran ustedes esa banda ya es a la basura de Bandas de mierda (Tiremos Tus Bandas Que Descontinuaron),paso mucho tiempo ella empezo gustar la musica de Tokio Hotel por sus grandes exitos por nuestros gustos que teniamos durante nuestra adolencencia que logramos escucharlos en 2008 al nivel mundial,en alemania en 2005. Durante en 2011 ella empezo registrarce en otras paginas con sus correos,pero en diciembre de ese año su correo de facebook fue quitado por nombre falso (Gloria Kaulitz), ella cree otro facebook con el correo de (glorita_vampire@hotmail.com) sin datos personales para no revelar su identidad quiere ser privada,paso mucho tiempo no terdo mucho que en 2012 tiene un moton de amigos en su facebook ya le tienen loca por tantos pretextos y preguntas imbeciles hasta chismes muy pendejos,para el 3 de septiembre de ese mismo año borra su facebook por los 5,000 amigos que tenia hay,cree otroa facebook con un correo desconocido,hay agrega muchos amigos en youtube para no creser mucho el numero de amigos Categoría:Navegación